Bien hecho SUGA BTS
by AhiRot
Summary: Fandom: KPOP—BTS Pareja: Ninguna Extensión: OS—1,499 palabras Estado:Terminado Advertencia: No hay romance solo es mi lado SUGA Biased imaginando lo que paso y sintió SUGA al cumplir uno de sus sueños y ver a su familia con él, apoyándolo. Leer con Interlude: Dream, Reality. /bangtan/agustd109?in bangtan/sets/agust-d También publicado en AY y Wattpad


Giro su celular entre sus dedos, golpeteando su muslo y caminando de un lado a otro esperaba que el celular emitiera algún sonido.

Pero nada, no había hecho nada. Frunció el ceño y siguió caminando, viéndolo de reojo, "tal vez se descompuso" pensó.

— YoonGi, ve a dormir. — Escucho decir a SeJin hyung, bufo y sin contestar ni voltear a verlo se encamino a su cuarto.

Poso su brazo derecho sobre sus ojos evitando la luz que aun continuaba prendida, al ver tal acción, Jin se paró de su lugar y apretando el interruptor dijo. — Lo siento.

—No pasa nada. — Respondió y se dio media vuelta para evitar que le viera.

Eran las 00:00am cuando su celular se prendió, parándose con tal agilidad y sin esperar un segundo más, abrió el mensaje que le acababa de llegar.

 _"Lo siento, hermanito. No podremos ir."_

Sonrió.

Se burlo de sí mismo. ¿Por qué se había hecho ilusiones? Si no habían ido a apoyarlo desde que debuto ¿qué le hacía creer que irían esta vez?

 _"Suerte en el concierto."_

Otro mensaje llego y con la decepción y la ira llenando sus sentidos aventó el celular y se tumbo en la cama.

Se paró de golpe y salió del departamento sin importarle hacer ruido o despertar a alguien.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Pregunto aun sin voltear a verlo.

— Solo quería ver como estabas, hyung. — Escucho sus pasos y cerró los ojos esperando su calor.

— No vendrán... de nuevo. — Dijo y se acomodo mejor en aquel abrazo que tanto había esperado.

— Lo harán, hyung. — Y sintió unos gruesos labios en su hombro.

Se dejo mecer entre sus brazos.

BIEN HECHO.

Faltaban menos de diez minutos para salir y él se encontraba ansioso, era lo que esperaba desde hace mucho tiempo y al fin el día había llegado.

Las voces del staff gritando, la brocha con base que paseaba por su rostro, las manos que iban de un lado a otro por su cuerpo arreglando su traje, todo lo hacía sentir de algún modo cómodo.

— Mi niño, lo harás muy bien.

— Tan orgullosos estamos de ti.

Escuchaba las voces de los mayores a sus espaldas en la sala en la que se encontraban volteo solo un poco para poder ver aquella escena que regalaban los padres de sus compañeros, orgullosos, así es como se veían.

Suspiro y agacho la mirada, desconectándose del mundo por algunos segundos. Lo necesitaba.

— Bien chicos, es hora. — Escuchar a NamJoon hablar lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

— ¿Listos? — Pregunto el mayor. — Saldremos y daremos una gran presentación.

Estiraron sus manos hasta quedar una contra otra — Uno, dos... ¡Bang bangtan! — Gritaron al unisonó y elevaron sus manos riendo nerviosos y emocionados como en cada concierto.

Su corazón latía como loco. La emoción de estar arriba en un escenario, recitar sus líneas y escuchar los gritos eufóricos de ARMY lo llenaba de un sentimiento indescriptible, pero algo no lo dejaba disfrutar al máximo.

— Hyung, ellos vendrán. — Escucho a JiMin a un lado de él, le regalo una pequeña sonrisa y despeino su cabello.

— Claro. — Susurro y siguió su camino.

 _Quería creer en lo que decía._

El concierto iba bien, sin contratiempos, sin errores, estaba quedando satisfecho con el pasar del tiempo, le gustaba verlos, caminaba de un lado a otro y en algún punto creyó verlos, puso su palma arriba de sus ojos para poder ver mejor.

 _Quedo sin aliento._

Por fin, después de tres años, el día en que cumplió uno de sus mayores sueños, el día más importante para él... Su familia por fin iba. Estaban ahí entre la multitud.

Las comisuras de sus labios se elevaron, creando una pequeña sonrisa apenas perceptible.

 _Ellos estaban ahí._

Sus piernas poco a poco perdieron fuerza, las lágrimas querían empezar su recorrido y el nudo en su garganta se hizo insoportable.

Se dejo caer por fin, de rodillas, junto sus manos para hacer una reverencia y dejo salir un par de lágrimas.

— Gracias... — Murmuro entre sollozos. — Muchas gracias.

Sintió a alguien pasar encima de él pero no podía levantar la vista, no aun. Se limpio las gotas saladas con la manga de la playera blanca que llevaba puesta.

Ese olor, su cálido tacto; era él.

— Jiminie, ellos... — Su voz entrecortada no lo dejaba completar lo que quería decir.

JiMin apago el micrófono que traía y pasó su mano por su espalda, dando pequeñas caricias. — Te lo dije hyung, vinieron. — Su tranquilidad al hablar lo hizo calmar los sollozos.

Min no recuerda cuando fue la última vez que se sintió así de... aturdido.

Muchos sentimientos al mismo tiempo lo hicieron marearse, le dieron ganas de salir corriendo y esconderse, era mucho para alguien que no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de situación pero tenía que seguir y no arruinar el trabajo de tanto tiempo, el trabajo que hicieron como equipo.

 _Tenía que hacerlo._

No encontraba fuerzas para hacerlo, tanto había soñado con esto, pensando en cada escenario posible y en cómo actuar en cada uno. Pero nada de eso se comparaba a lo que estaba viviendo en ese momento.

No podía sentirse más débil por ser consolado por su menor y la situación no iba mejor al saber que lo veían, la primera vez que iban y él se mostraba tan vulnerable.

Y entonces _quiso gritar._

Recordó que no estaba solo y guardo la calma, respiro hondo.

Se levantó sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada, estaba avergonzado de que viera esa faceta de él.

Sin darse cuenta dejo a un JiMin un poco herido, que como llego él sentimiento se esfumo al comprender los sentimientos de su hyung.

Ante los ojos de los espectadores actuó frío, y no era para menos pero esperaba que JiMin entendiera que estaba muy agradecido de ser él quien fue a verlo y no otro de los chicos.

— ¿Estás bien? — Pregunto TaeHyung al acercarse y pasar un brazo por sus hombros.

— ¿Crees que Jiminie se haya enojado por irme así? — Preguntó empezando a entrar en pánico.

— Si lo esta se le pasara pronto, él no podría estar enojado contigo por mucho tiempo.

— Ese es... — Hablo alguien entre la multitud viendo a un chico pálido ir de aquí para allá por el escenario con tanta naturalidad.

— Así es. — Le respondió su mujer. — Nació para estar ahí, ¿verdad?

Asintió aun sin saber si lo veía. Estaba perplejo, no había querido apoyarlo, pues sabia seria un camino largo y difícil y él como su padre, lo menos que quería era ver a su hijo menor sufrir. Pero ahí estaba, cumpliendo sus sueños.

 _No podía sentirse más orgulloso._

Y sin darse cuenta empezó a llorar, había estado divagando tanto que apenas noto como tomaban su mano en un delicado pero fuerte agarre.

Aun no era tarde para mostrarle su apoyo al menor.

— Ese es mi hijo. — Dejo de mirar al pequeño para posar su mirada en su esposa y sonrío. — Ese es nuestro hijo. — Volvió a decir para estrechar entre sus brazos el pequeño cuerpo de la mujer a su lado.

—Lo han hecho muy bien chicos. — Dijo mánager hyung cuando los chicos entraron a la sala de espera.

— Es verdad, trabajaron duro. — Fue el turno de NamJoon de hablar.

Un carraspeo hizo que la atención de todos se desviara.

— Padres. — Murmuro un YoonGi con los ojos muy abiertos que segundos después cerro y bajando la vista a sus zapatos empezó a jugar con sus dedos.

 _Repentinamente se sentía más nervioso._

— YoonGi. — Hablo su padre.

La sala se volvió un lugar incómodo, nadie hablaba ni respiraban evitando hacer algo que volviera peor el ambiente.

El tiempo se detuvo, todo a su alrededor se desvaneció.

Solo estaban su padre y él.

— Lo has hecho muy bien afuera, en su concierto. — Se atrevió a decir él mayor. — Todos lo hicieron bien.

Su corazón empezó a palpitar más rápido de lo normal, ¿había escuchado bien?

Un sentimiento cálido se instaló en su pecho.

— ¿Usted lo cree? — Pregunto aun procesando las palabras del hombre parado frente a él.

— Mocoso... — Gruño su padre.

Comprendió que le era difícil decirlo y entonces esbozo una gran sonrisa, de esas que hacían que sus ojos se cerraran y mostrara sus encías.

Segundos después empezó a reír, era tan grande la felicidad que sentía que no podía hacer menos que reír. Una risa más varonil y madura se le unió.

No se lo dijo en ese momento con palabras pero su mirada lo decía todo.

Estaba orgulloso de él, su padre al fin lo aceptaba.

Un abrazo lo hizo salir de la pequeña burbuja en la que se había sumergido, unos pequeños dedos acariciando su rostro húmedo que le hicieron saber que estaba llorando.

Y esta vez no sintió vergüenza de mostrarse vulnerable, de mostrar a Min YoonGi frente a los presentes.

Porque _era feliz._

Porque _no era malo ser débil de vez en cuando._

Porque estaba bien, si aquel hombre lo veía con respeto, todo estaba bien.

Porque al fin podría caminar sin sentir que lo que hacía no era lo correcto.


End file.
